


3x09 One Shot

by aliciateigan24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciateigan24/pseuds/aliciateigan24
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 8





	3x09 One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Life Being Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716237) by [WritersBlock039](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/pseuds/WritersBlock039). 



“I’m sorry, Supergirl.” Vasquez told Kara apologetically as Kara and J’onn walked up to the D.E.O agent. Ray was suited up as the Atom and Jax and Lily merged as Firestorm behind them. “I know tonight was a big night.”

K-“What happened?”

V-"Looks like someone took a flamethrower to a large swaths of the property”

J-“Any chance it was a bush fire?"

V-“I don’t think so.”

K-“But why call us for arson after the fact? The fire’s already out.”

V-“There’s something you should see."

K-“Where?”

V-“Birds-eye view.”

Kara looked between Ray and Jax. “Shall we?”

Ray nodded, “After you?”

Kara leapt into the sky with Ray and Jax begin her, they flew high above the field and looked at the burned pattern in the grass.

J-“What the hell?”

L-“What the hell is that?”

Kara swallowed as she looked at the symbol in the ground, Ray looked at Kara in concern.

R-“Kara? What does it mean?”

K-“I don’t know but I have a really bad feeling about it.”

Kara then spoke into her comm.

K- _“Alex, Winn? Cyan.”_

W- _“I’m sorry did you just say Cyan?”_

K- _“Yeah I did, you know what you need to do.”_

Kara, Ray, Jax and J’onn all took off towards the DEO.

**MEANWHILE AT THE DEO**

All of the heroes were gathered in the DEO command centre when Kara’s voice came over the comms.

K- _“Alex, Winn? Cyan.”_

Alex and Winn looked at each other with concern.

W- _“I’m sorry did you just say Cyan?”_

K- _“Yeah I did, you know what you need to do.”_

Winn and Alex looked at each other before leaping into action, Alex sent an emergency text message to Clark before grabbing several tablets and handing them out to all of the heroes who were all looking confused.

A-“Follow me.”

All of the heroes followed Alex through the corridors to an empty corridor hidden deep in the DEO.

O-“Alex what is Cyan?”

A-“It’s a word that’s only ever been used once before in Kara’s lifetime as Supergirl.”

J-“And that was in her first year as Supergirl”

B-“But what does it mean?”

They all stopped in the empty corridor in front of a locked door that had the house of El symbol on it. The heroes all lined up against the walls, leaving the middle part of the corridor empty.

A-“It means that whatever they were called away for is Kryptonian and that Kara is fighting something from her own planet.

When Kara, Ray, J’onn and Jax all landed on the balcony they were quickly joined by Clark and Lois as Winn ran up to them.

K-“Did Alex take them?”

W-“Yeah they are all waiting on you.”

K-“Okay, Jax, Ray and Lois go with J'onn and Winn, we are gonna get changed and meet you their.”

Ray and Jax nodded before following Lois, J’onn and Winn, Clark turned to Kara worried.

C-“What’s wrong?”

Kara sighed and lifted the tablet Winn had handed her and showed him the symbol.”

C-“Oh Rao.”

K-“Yeah, so let’s get changed and get this over with.”

Clark nods and follows Kara to the changing rooms. When they come out Kara is dressed in a white and teal dress with the House of El symbol on the chest and she has a silver and turquoise tiara on her head. Kal is wearing a navy suit with the House of El symbol on his chest as well they both look at each other before going to the corridor where everybody is waiting for them.

Everybody’s jaw drops when they see Kara and Kal arrive dressed in traditional Kryptonian dress and people are shocked at the tiara on Kara’s head.

K-“Everyone ready?”

Cisco-“Ready for what.”

C-“Krypton on Earth.”

O-“I thought the Fortress of Solitude was Krypton on Earth?”

K-“It is but that is for enemies and it hold all of our battles and weapons, here is a more personal side of Krypton.You are about to see the personal history fo the house of El.”

A-“When we enter everyone just stay against the back wall.”

Everyone nodded as Kal placed his hand on the scanner and Kelex’s voice came over the system,

_‘Lord Kal-El second son of the house of El. Son of Jor-El and Lara Lar-Von’_

Kara then placed her hand on the scanner.

_‘Lady Kara Zor-El, first born daughter of the House of EL. Daughter of Zor-El and Alura Zor-El. Heir to the throne of Krypton.’_

Everyone gasped at the revelation that but Kara didn’t pay attention.

“Kelex, I need you to overwrite the security precautions.”

_‘Certainly Lady Kara.’_

“Thank You.”

The doors opened and they walked into what seemed like and empty room, but as they all leant against the back wall Kara and Kal both walked to the other side off the room and pushed a button in the wall. As the lights came on it was revealed at how Kara’s pod was in the room, several artefacts including the outfit Kara was wearing when she arrived. The book of Roa was on a pedestal in the corner of the room, and in the middle of the room was a platform that lit up and the hologram of a woman appeared in the middle of the room.

Everybody jumped when the hologram appeared apart from Alex, J’onn, Winn, Lois, Kara and Clark.

K-“Mom.”

A-“Kara, Kal.”

C-“Aunt Alura.”

A-“What is wrong? My daughter I can sense your worry and concern.”

K-“Mom do you know what this means?”

Kara showed the hologram the symbol. Alura’s face immediately dropped and mirrored Kara and Clark’s faces of concern.

K-“I’ve seen it before when I went on a school trip to the ruins of old Krypton. When I came home I asked Father about it and he told me a story about the Juru tribe.”

A-“The symbols predate recorded history. The glyphs are known as low speech and were used in Urrika, the Kryptonian content where life began.

C-“The people who used them?”

A-“The Juru were Matriarchal, tribal, polytheistic. Over time their sun god became known as Rao and the tribes began to worship him and him alone.”

C-“So the book of Rao must have something that can help.”

A-“Sadly due to the tribes ways our ancestors removed any trace of them from the book of Rao, all we know is from tales passed down through the generations.”

K- “In the story father said that three witches of darkness were working on something that could bring about the end of Krypton and many other worlds.”

A-“My daughter, I don’t know the translation for that symbol. I represent the total accumulation of knowledge on the 28 galaxies. If I cannot translate it the translation may not exist. However what I do know is what Jindah Kal-Rozz told me when I sentenced her.”

K-“Jindah Kal-Rozz, Fort Rozz was named after her.”

A-“Yes she said that the heir to the throne of Krypton would be defeated, she said that whatever the witches made it was to kill you. Kara please be careful, I know you have the heart of hero and I don’t doubt that you can beat her but please be careful, if the any of the legends are true then you will face a battle to the death.”

K-“Thanks mom.”

C-“Thank you Aunt Alura.”

A-“Not a problem Kara, Kal, I love you both.”

K-“I love you too.”

C-“I love you too.”

Alura’s hologram disappeared and the room went into silence, everyone looking at each other before turning to Kara and Clark who both looked concerned but determined..

Kara took a deep breathe before speaking.

K-“ I beat Kal down when I had to, I beat Non and Astra when I had to, if I can do the biggest betrayal for a kryptonian which is fight family, then how hard can this be. I promise you all I am not dying just because of some prophecy. Kelex reinstate security measures.”

‘Yes Lady Kara.’

Kara walked out of the room quickly followed by everyone else, all of them thinking the same thing,

‘They can’t lose Kara.’


End file.
